kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.O.W.G.I.R.L.
Summary Sector V has stolen a strange glowing dome from Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink, and after a narrow escape, they meet a strange old cowgirl. Can she help Sector V defeat Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink? Synopsis The KND are all retreating from Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's Superchair robot. Numbuh 2 is holding some kind of glowing rock in his hand. Suddenly, a rope appears and grabs the KND, saving their lives. The robot stops and Fibb and Wink don't understand what happened. The person who saved them resembles a cowgirl (we don't see the person, only their figure). The mystery person tells them they can have the KND and the glowing rock over this person's dead body. So Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink fire some missiles at her, but she jumps away. However, the KND lose the glowing rock thingy they had from before (it should be noted that it's encased in a small dome). The KND all wake up in a treehouse... but it isn't theirs. This one is a fairly broken-down in a strip mall. The cowgirl from before appears. She introduces herself as Lasso Lass. She claims to fight adults (never mind the fact she looks like she's almost at retiring age) and that she's the last member of the Cowboy Kids Club, which seems to be some KND-style organization. Lasso Lass shows the KND around, except all of her "technology" she has is really outdated. But everyone except Numbuh 1 is absolutely amazed at it for some reason. (When Lasso Lass shows her tin can phones, she says, "Hello, is anyone there?" Numbuh One: "No. Would you like to leave a message WITH THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY!?") Meanwhile, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb are arguing about whether or not they should open the dome (they're referring to the thing that KND was running with earlier). Back at Lasso Lass' treehouse, while the rest of the KND are continually impressed by everything, Numbuh 1 gets impatient. Numbuh 1 notices a picture of what were some ex-members of the Cowboy Kids Club, and Lasso Lass says they were really good adult-fighters... until they grew up. Then she says that with the KND they can reform the Cowboy Kids Club. But Numbuh 1 points out they're not cowboys and that you can't really fight adults if you are an adult. Lasso Lass gets mad and says she's not an adult. The two argue about whether she's an adult or not and Lasso Lass claims she can do anything the KND can, so Numbuh 1 challenges her to go get the dome. Lasso Lass leaves on her horse (named Clip-Clop). Numbuh 1 wants to leave, but the rest of the KND insist on staying and waiting. A whole day passes, and Numbuh 1 says they should leave. They're about to leave when Lasso Lass calls them on this old radio. She starts saying that they're having a pizza party at Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink's house, but then says that the KND shouldn't come and it's a trap. The KND are wondering what they should do. Meanwhile, Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink have Lasso Lass and Clip-Clop tied up suspended over what seems to be a pool of acid. Numbuh 1 shows up with a pizza box, and says he has to check to see if there's onions on it, and then he has to "call this one in". Using one of those outdated telephone things, he calls the KND to scramble. The KND appear in the treehouse (not their treehouse, the other one), but it's now turned into a giant horse robot. Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb pull out their Superchair robot and they fight with the KND. Finally, the two robots collide and explode. Next thing we see, the KND are also tied up and suspended over another pool of acid. Mr. Fibb accuses Lasso Lass for never growing up, and Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb finally open the dome -- it turns out it was just a wig, which Mr. Fibb puts on. It turns out that both Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb were once members of the Cowboy Kids Club. Mr. Fibb is mad at Lasso Lass because she only liked people with a full head of hair, and he was bald ever since the age of 14, so she didn't go to the prom with him. The branch that was holding up the rope Lasso Lass and Clip-Clop was tied up in snaps and she is free. She says she thinks Mr. Fibb looks really cute with the hair (though she calls him "Timmy"), and says he's so cute she could kiss him. She's just about to, and he gets really scared and runs away. Mr. Wink also starts running from Clip-Clop, who seems to be in love with him. Lasso Lass and Clip-Clop gallop after them into the sunset, leaving the KND still suspended over the acid pool. The KND (except for Numbuh 1, of course) are all bidding them farewell using "wild west" terms (i.e., "May our trails cross again!"). Numbuh 1 frustratingly demands that they cut it out, but they don't listen. *Operative Debuts:Sector V *Villain Debuts:Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *Ally Debuts:Lasso Lass *Starring:Lasso Lass *Cameos:None *Locations:Lasso Lass's Cowboy Treehouse *2x4 Tech:The treehouse *Villain Technology:Superchairs Trivia *This is the second Numbuh One episode. *With this episode Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb are the second villains to have a second episode. Though they never appear as major villains again, they appear in Operations SPANK, MOVIE, AFLOAT, UTOPIA, FLUSH, MACARRONI, CANYON, RECRUIT, ZERO and AWARDS. *This is the first time we see Mr Wink and Mr Fibb in their regular clothes. Their superchair from the beginning of the episode also returns in Operation AWARDS. *The ending is similar to the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "Postcards From Ed", where the Eds get stuck on a tree like Sector V do. *This is the first and only time mentioned that Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb and Lasso Lass all knew each other as children. Episode Links Operation: COWGIRL (Veoh) Operation: COWGIRL (download) C.O.W.G.I.R.L.